


Patience is a Virtue

by SUNicorn (Strider_Sis)



Series: MakoNagi Week 2015 [5]
Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Tachibana Makoto, M/M, Makoto is long-suffering and kind of turned on, Masturbation, Nagisa is shameless, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Size Difference, Top Hazuki Nagisa, Voyeurism, forgive me Father for I have sinned, slight Voice Kink, slight exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 15:30:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5253533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strider_Sis/pseuds/SUNicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto would really very much like to have sex with his boyfriend, but Nagisa is making him wait.  It's a payback thing, and admittedly it's kind of hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patience is a Virtue

**Author's Note:**

> This entire fic happened because a twitter conversation got vERY MUCH OUT OF HAND. (Link: https://twitter.com/UrUnicornFriend/status/667834840323108864) It was only after I was done writing it that I realized it worked as a (very fucking late) fill for MakoNagi Week. 
> 
> Special thanks to hazelfern for being an unapologetic enabler and also for beta-reading! You are a gem and I appreciate the shit out of you.

The lighting in the room was dim.  The air was thick with humidity, the slide of skin on skin and quiet gasps the only noise.  Magenta eyes with pupils blown wide watched with interest as the young man on the bed pulled his hand over his cock, head tilted back and eyes nearly shut.  Lube eased the slide and a whine built high in his throat at the feeling.  He let his head fall forward to meet the gaze of the boy across the room, shivering at the intensity of his stare.    
  
“Nagisa, please,” he whined.  “Please, I want you.”  The plea was met with a smile from the boy.  He did not move from where he sat, fully clothed on a chair across from the bed, despite the obvious tenting of his shorts.

 

“Patience, Mako-chan!” he chirped teasingly.  “You made me wait earlier.”  Makoto groaned in frustration this time.  

 

“We were in public!” he objected, not for the first time, even as his hand continued to move.  

 

“So?” was the shameless reply, and Makoto didn’t have enough blood in his brain to explain why that was a bad thing.  In lieu of the argument he couldn’t form, he huffed and swiped his thumb over the tip of his cock, letting the pleasure it caused slide his eyes shut.  Nagisa let his gaze wander across Makoto’s naked skin, drinking in every inch of tanned flesh and muscle.  His own cock throbbed at the sight, but he forced himself not to reach for it.

 

“This is punishment, Mako-chan,” he reminded his boyfriend.  “I wanted you so bad earlier, and you said no.  So now I want you to have to wait.  Until you want me as much as I wanted you then.  Until you want me more than I wanted you.”  Makoto groaned in pleasure again, and whether it was from Nagisa’s words or his own hand on his dick was unclear.  Nagisa’s throat went dry and his voice dropped to a hoarse murmur.  “Do you want me more than I want you, Mako-chan?”

 

Makoto nodded furiously in response even as his cheeks flushed bright pink, his eyes still closed and hand speeding up slightly.  “Yes, Nagisa, yes!  I want you so bad, so, so bad!”  Nagisa swallowed at the enthusiastic answer and didn’t, couldn’t say anything for a few long moments.  Instead he tilted his head slightly, stalling until he was sure he’d be able to speak smoothly, with an air of calmness that he did not feel.  

 

“Are you sure?  I can’t tell.  Make me believe you, Mako-chan.”  A helpless whimper left Makoto’s lips as his free hand began scrabbling in the sheets next to him.  It fell upon cool plastic and he immediately grabbed the bottle, flicking open the lid.  He released his cock to pour more lube on his fingers and lifted his feet onto the bed, spreading his legs wider.  Dropping the lube, he used the hand that had been holding it to resume pumping his cock as the other dipped lower to smooth between his legs.  Long fingers brushed over his taint and then slid further back as he shivered involuntarily at the coolness of the liquid.  For a long moment he swiped and probed at his entrance before finally pressing into himself with a long, loud moan.

 

The hand on his cock stuttered as he slowly worked into himself, probing and thrusting gently.  Nagisa could tell he found his prostate when he gasped, hips jerking off the bed and precum dribbling down his cock.  “N-nagisa,” he stuttered breathlessly as he continued to pump into himself.  “Nagisa please, I want you.  I want you so b-bad.”  He was carefully working a second finger in alongside the first, movements jerky and strained from the difficult angle.  “I w-want you to- to fill me up,” He scissored his fingers carefully and gasped out his next word, “here.”

 

Makoto finally opened his eyes to see Nagisa gaping at him, a blush spreading across his cheeks and nose, right to the tips of his ears.  With the light freckles from the summer sun, he looked like a strawberry.  ‘Cute’ Makoto thought as he raked his eyes across Nagisa, the thought of what was under his clothes turning him on even more.  Nagisa shuddered, composure shattering completely under Makoto’s heavy-lidded gaze.  Releasing his dick, Makoto held his hand out to Nagisa, shivering as he began to work in a third finger.  “Please,” he whimpered, small and soft and desperate, and finally, Nagisa moved.  

 

Shooting to his feet, he scrambled forward to take Makoto’s hand.  Nagisa leaned over him to kiss him desperately, a knee falling on the edge of the bed between Makoto’s legs.  Removing his fingers from himself with a shudder, Makoto moaned into the kiss and scooted back so that Nagisa could join him on the bed.  Their lips slid together as they moved, trying to steal the air from each other’s lungs.  Nagisa licked into Makoto’s mouth with a whimper, running his hands over sweaty skin, desperate to feel as much of Makoto as possible.  Makoto’s hands tugged desperately at the hem of his shirt, pulling back from the kiss enough to mumble a desperate “off,” against Nagisa’s lips.

 

Nagisa forced himself to stop touching Makoto and lift his hands above his head, leaning back just far enough for Makoto to strip the shirt off of him.  Immediately, they fell back together, Nagisa’s deft fingers reaching to twist and pull at Makoto’s nipples as Makoto ran large, lube-wet hands down his back.  Nagisa was too invested in what he was doing to care about the lube now spread over his skin, pressing closer to Makoto until he was wedged between the taller boy’s legs.  Their hips slotted together and they groaned in unison as Nagisa’s clothed erection pressed into Makoto’s bare one.  Moving half on instinct, Nagisa ground forward, rolling his hips relentlessly.  Makoto’s hands dropped lower to cup his ass over his shorts and squeezed, earning himself another impassioned moan.  Makoto slid away from the kiss to mouth along Nagisa’s jaw, pressing tender kisses there and then down along his neck as Nagisa’s head fell back.  

 

Nagisa continued to grind against Makoto. As good as it felt, Makoto knew the cotton of the shorts would soon begin to chafe, so after squeezing Nagisa's ass again, he slid his hands around to the front and began fumbling with the button. The movement of Nagisa's hips slowed to small jerks and he clung to the older boy, unable to continue teasing Makoto's nipples.  As Makoto unzipped Nagisa’s pants he sucked at the skin beneath his mouth.  Nagisa’s chest heaved against his as he panted, and Makoto reached into his shorts to discover that Nagisa wasn’t wearing underwear.  He looked up in astonishment and was met with a giggle.  

 

“You would have found out earlier if you hadn’t made me wait,” Nagisa informed him.  Earlier?  Makoto didn’t-- oh.   _Oh._

 

 _Earlier._  When they’d been in _public_.  When they’d been in public and Nagisa had kept trying to put Makoto’s _hand_ down his _shorts_.  Makoto whimpered involuntarily at the thought.  His boy was shameless and sexy and _dangerous_.

 

Still, they were too far now for Makoto to even _consider_ pausing, so instead of pulling back to stare at Nagisa in disbelief or scold him, Makoto slid the hand in his shorts further down to take ahold of Nagisa’s dick.  Nagisa let out a gasp, and Makoto couldn’t help but want to do the same.  The boy was soaked in precome, and he hadn’t touched himself for even a moment.  All the stimulation he’d gotten was grinding against Makoto.  With a shuddering sigh, Makoto pumped his hand.  Nagisa’s hips twitched violently into the movement, and he did it again, pressing just so at the vein along the bottom.  

 

“Mako-chan, Mako-chan,” Nagisa chanted, and Makoto buried his face into the crook of Nagisa’s neck, kissing gently at the skin beneath his lips.  “Mako-chan, stop!” Nagisa cried, slapping at Makoto’s shoulder.  It took a moment for the words to sink in, but when they did Makoto froze, his entire body tensing.  Slowly, he pulled his hand out of Nagisa’s pants and wrapped his arms around his waist.  Nagisa panted against him for a moment, and Makoto rubbed soothingly at his back as he composed himself, worry overtaking his lust.  “I was gonna come if you didn’t stop,” Nagisa finally explained, still clinging to Makoto.

 

“O-oh.” Makoto stuttered, his worry melting away with the explanation to be replaced by sudden bashfulness.  “You- you could’ve.”  Nagisa shook his head, his hair brushing against Makoto’s face.  

 

“I didn’t want to.”  He paused, then leaned in closer until his smiling lips were brushing against Makoto’s ear.  “I want to come buried to the hilt inside you, Mako-chan.”  Makoto shuddered, the words running down his spine to pool as heat in his crotch.  

 

“N-nagisa,” he whimpered.  Nagisa purred into his ear, and Makoto’s grip on him tightened.  “Is that what you want, Mako-chan?” he asked teasingly, and Makoto nodded.  

 

“Yes, yes _please_.”  Nagisa chuckled in his ear.  Pulling away from Makoto, he hooked his thumbs into the waistline of his shorts, yanking them off without ceremony and tossing them carelessly to the floor.  He cast around for a moment, grinning when he saw what he was looking for.  Grabbing the lube, he crawled back over to Makoto, who reached for him.  Large hands cupped his face and drew Nagisa in for a kiss.  

 

It was tender and sweet, though it quickly turned desperate as Makoto tilted his head for a better angle.  The heat between them that had been cooled by the short break returned full-force.  Makoto jumped when slick fingers probed gently at his asshole, quickly relaxing when he realized what was happening.  Nagisa slid two fingers into him as they continued to kiss, pumping and scissoring them.  He found Makoto’s prostate quickly and pressed into it regularly as he stretched his boyfriend.  A third finger was added for good measure, stretching Makoto further to make sure he was well and truly prepared before they withdrew completely.  Makoto hissed at the loss, breaking the kiss, and Nagisa leaned his forehead against Makoto’s to pant.  “Condom?” he asked, voice a little shaky.  Makoto shook his head.  Nagisa drew back slightly, wide-eyed.  Going without felt amazing, but it was always messier.  “Are you sure?” he asked.  

 

“Yes,” Makoto assured him. “I want to feel you.” Nagisa gulped, but nodded his consent, reaching for the lube again to spread it liberally over his cock.  Once he was ready, he shifted between Makoto’s legs, leaning over him as he lined himself up.  He met Makoto’s eyes as Makoto wrapped his arms around his neck.  

 

“Ready?” he asked.  At Makoto’s nod, he pressed his head gently against Makoto’s entrance.  They both moaned as he slid in.  Shallow thrusts allowed him to sink deeper until he was seated firmly in Makoto’s ass, their hips flush.  He held there shakily as they both relaxed into the feeling.  Eventually, Makoto gave Nagisa a smile and a small nod.

 

With permission to move granted to him, Nagisa slid back slowly, then rocked back into Makoto, making the other boy whine at the feeling.  Smiling at how reactive Makoto was being, he repeated the motion, again and again until he’d eased into a steady rhythm.  Makoto felt amazing around him, warm and soft and rippling in pleasure.  The bigger boy was clinging to Nagisa, whining and gasping at the feeling.  A pleading “More” reached Nagisa’s ears and he obliged, adjusting the angle and speeding up.  Makoto got louder at the increased pace, and Nagisa answered him in kind, with gasps and moans interspersed with Makoto’s name.

 

“Mako-chan,” he moaned as he curled over Makoto, gripping his hips tightly as he thrust into him.  “You feel so good.  So warm an’ soft, just for me.  You take me so well Mako-chan, an’ you waited so patiently.”  The praise had Makoto squirming in pleasure.  Nagisa built him yet higher with loving words and an adoring tone.  “You’re so pretty Mako-chan, so pretty.”

 

“N-nagisa,” he gasped. “Nagisa I need more, please, ‘m almost there!”  Nagisa moaned at his words, and adjusted the angle again.  Finally, finally, he hit Makoto’s prostate as he thrust in.  Makoto nearly sobbed at how good it felt, tightening almost painfully around Nagisa and causing him to gasp.  Nagisa began to pound even more relentlessly into Makoto, hitting the bundle of nerves every time and making Makoto see stars.  “N-nagi, Nagis-Ah!  Nagisa!” Makoto chanted his name like a prayer, until Nagisa surged forward to cut him off with a biting kiss.  Makoto teetered on the edge of his orgasm and Nagisa was just as close.  Finally, Nagisa pulled back from the kiss and said exactly what Makoto needed to hear.  

 

“Come for me, Mako-chan.”  Makoto writhed and did as he was told, crying out as come began to coat his stomach.  The way he clenched around Nagisa pulled him into orgasm right behind him.  Nagisa’s stuttering hips carried them both through wave after wave of pleasure until finally they slowed to a stop.  Nagisa fell against Makoto’s chest and they lay there panting together as they came down from their high.  

 

Makoto looked blearily down at the head of blonde hair resting against his chest, hands smoothing over Nagisa’s back absently in little circles.  Eventually, Nagisa recovered enough to lift his head, folding his arms across Makoto’s chest to pillow his chin.  They watched each other for a moment before Nagisa grinned, mischief sparking in his eyes.

 

“Well Mako-chan,” he began, “Was it worth the wait?”  Makoto gaped at him as he burst into giggles.  

 

“Nagisa!” he cried.  He could not believe--  Actually.  Yes.  Yes, he could.  Still giggling, Nagisa wiggled in Makoto’s hold and slid out.  Without Nagisa’s softening cock to keep it in  place, some come dribble out of Makoto’s ass and onto the sheets beneath him.  Makoto grimaced at the small discomfort, and Nagisa took advantage of his distraction to run from the room, still giggling.  After a moment of lying on the bed, shocked at his boyfriend’s teasing, Makoto grinned and got up to chase after him to the shower.  

 

If they spent more time under the spray making out than actually washing, that was fine.  They’d been patient, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time ever writing porn, I hope it doesn't show.


End file.
